


Dr. Stark & Mr. September

by betheflame



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Quick Bingo Fill That Got Out of Hand, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Firefighter Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pansexual Tony Stark, Set in Boston, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Tony Stark, son of the Governor of Massachusetts, is in his lab at MIT when it suddenly... well, explodes. He's saved by a human Dorito, who disappears as soon as Tony is safely at the hospital. He launches a quest to get the dude's number, but it's proving as difficult as Cinderella's shoe.Steve Rogers isfreshoutta the closet and not looking for anything even remotely resembling a relationship, so the infamous king of one-night stands sounds like a great conquest.It's going to go super well for both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenE/gifts).

> Stony Bingo Fill N3: "Didn't Expect to Survive That" - which makes this a gift for QueenE, who picked that prompt off my card. 
> 
> My knowledge of firefighting comes from Kate Meader's novels and several episodes of _Chicago Fire_ so mea culpa if it's all a hot mess (pun intended).

“Rogers!” 

He heard Bucky yell his name just as the alarm went off throughout Engine Company 22’s station. He dropped his book and took off for the decon room to get suited up. 

“All hands box alarm, MIT, one of the labs, Cambridge wants back-up,” Bucky kept yelling, directing his staff to grab the necessary equipment to fight the fire that out of the corner of Steve’s eye, he saw was already getting news coverage. 

“Fuck, they’re saying it’s the one with the Stark kid in it,” Clint called as they ran for the trucks. 

“Well, that’s probably why Cambridge wants fucking back up,” Bucky replied. “Also, who the fuck knows what those geniuses are playing with over there.”

Firefighting was in Steve’s blood, both emotionally and probably actually in terms of his DNA. He was the fourth generation of Rogers’ on the job, and not joining up had never been an option. He remembered constructing fake obstacle courses in alleys when he and Bucky were ten - both wanting to follow in Steve’s dad’s footsteps. Steve dreamed of being a captain someday, but, as Bucky frequently pointed out, his inability to keep his mouth shut at inopportune times had not aided in that endeavor.

Translation: Steve got mouthy when people were dicks, so Bucky rose the ranks.

The sirens howled as they careened out to Cambridge - seeing the smoke before they arrived. It was, indeed, one of the robotics labs

Steve’s walkie crackled with Bucky’s voice. As station chief, Bucky was in charge of all pertinent communication. “Five students still reported missing, including the Stark heir, which I know doesn’t mean anything, but-”

“We don’t find the governor’s kid and we’re all fired,” Clint retorted back through the comms. “Not our first rodeo, Chief.”

________________________

_So hot_, that’s all Tony could think as he army crawled his way through his lab. He’d tied up a cloth soaked in water to make breathing a little easier, but nothing was going to help the heat.

He’d been on hour 15 of a planned 22 hr inventing binge - a hackathon for charity - and he was _this_ close to finalizing some of the coding when Darcy and Peter had run screaming into their shared lab with the news that one of the idiot undergraduates hadn’t secured a blast shield in the ammunition lab and now… 

Well, now he was army crawling through a basement and wondering if someone would tell the date he had for the night that he was dead or if she’d think she got stood up. 

_ **crash** _

Tony rounded a corner and ended up in the hallway - which he hadn’t even realized _had_ a window - and saw a suited fireman climbing in through the ½ window that Tony also had never noticed was there. “Well, if I survive this,” he muttered to himself, “we can add observational skills as an area for self-improvement.”

The man crawled to him and put his mask onto Tony. 

“My name is Steve, and this is oxygen to help you breathe. After you take a five-second hit, I’m going to take it back and you’ll tell me your name and then we’re going to get out of here.”

“Tony,” Tony rasped as Steve put the mask back on his own face. Firefighter Steve nodded and hefted Tony onto his back as the pair made a dash for the open window.

________________________

Steve handed Tony off the awaiting EMTs and prayed all the man suffered was minor smoke inhalation. His pupils were dilated a little much for Steve’s comfort, but he wasn’t about to interrogate him to see how long he’d been in the lab or what chemicals he’d been handling. All Steve knew was that he’d done his job - Governor Stark’s son was alive and accounted for.

“Good work, Rogers,” District Chief Danvers congratulated him over the radio. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Steve heaved a breath and reached for the water bottle that Bucky was offering him. He had never met the woman who was a few rungs up the food chain from Bucky, but knew of her and also knew she was there entirely because CNN was probably on their way. Besides the famous participant, the fire had been routine. Their engine was a hazmat one - they were used to being called in all over the city and its suburbs anytime someone thought a chemical beyond rubbing alcohol may be involved. 

“I’m going to go check on the Stark kid,” Steve said. 

“You know he’s our age, right?” Bucky said. “Just because everyone else calls him the kid doesn’t mean he is one.”

“Why do they, then?”

“You live under rocks I swear to God,” Bucky responded. “He started MIT at 15, I think this is his third or fourth doctorate. Forbes said they just keep giving them to him because he keeps inventing things, but he’s never shown up to a graduation.”

Steve barked out a laugh. “Sounds like my kinda guy.”

“Oh, no, baby gay,” Bucky reponded. “You are too fresh outta the closet to tangle with Tony Stark.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Again, rocks. I’m forwarding your mail.” Steve flipped him off as Bucky continued. “He’s pan, I think he may even be the reason the American public knows the term pansexual and has never had a relationship longer than four nights. That, supposedly, is as long as he is willing to be away from his lab, so everyone only gets four nights.”

“You can’t fuck in the lab?”

“He doesn’t let anyone in there,” Bucky said. “Proprietary or whatever.”

“Well, since his lab is all ashes, maybe I can wrangle five whole days,” Steve winked at Bucky. “Pump the brakes, Buck, I know what I’m doing.”

“You have never, in your life, known what you were doing, but go have fun and please use protection,” Bucky clapped him on the back. “I’ll just be over here wrapping our professional pipe while you go flirt with Boston’s most eligible bachelor about your personal pipe.”

“Your sacrifice is noted, Buck,” Steve winked. “But, I actually just want to know if he’s okay.”

Bucky smiled softly, full of affection for the man he’s known for his entire life. “Of course you do.”

Steve rolled his eyes and headed over to the ambulance where Tony was getting treated with an oxygen mask and a shock blanket. 

“Tony?” Steve sat down next to the smaller man. “Just seeing if you felt okay.”

“Jesus, I did not expect to survive that,” Tony said, pulling the oxygen away from his face. “You’re the walking Dorito who carried me out, right?”

A tinge of blush ran across Steve’s cheeks. “I go by Steve, but you can call me whatever you want. But you gotta keep that mask on.” 

Tony complied, but it wasn't quite flush with his face and, before Steve could stop himself, he fixed it. His fingers brushed the other man’s skin and the tingle that raced up his spine was best left unexamined. 

“Sir, I’m sorry, but you have to keep that on your face until you get to the hospital.”

“Oh thank fuck you’re here, Rogers, this one is a nightmare,” Sam Wilson, one of Steve’s best friends and the best EMT in Cambridge, said as he ambled up to them.

“He one of yours?” Steve gestured to Tony. 

“Yeah, after you dragged his ass out. I’m taking him over to CHA as soon as I make sure no one needs to talk to him first.”

Tony went to move his mask again, and without even really looking, Steve fixed it back in place. Steve thought he saw a raised finger on Tony’s left hand, but he couldn’t be sure. He fought a smile as he and Sam went over Tony’s vitals - because every five seconds or so, Tony tried to take off his mask, and either Sam or Steve stopped him. 

_You are a firefighter from Southie and he is the son of the fucking governor, Rogers. Keep it in your pants._

“Okay,” Sam responded to Steve after his walkie went off. “They’ve cleared me to take him. Can you do a ridealong to keep his mask on? I want to go now and Sarah just said she’s on the other side with another box.”

There was a muffled protest from said patient, but at least he didn’t try to take the mask off. Steve rolled his eyes as he and Sam maneuvered Tony into the back of the ambulance. He let Bucky know he was riding with Sam and would meet them back at the station once he dropped Stark off. He ignored the several vaguely lewd comments made back - from both Clint and Bucky - and settled himself on the bench across from Tony for the brief ride. 

“You have to keep it on,” Steve started, anticipating Tony’s question. “We’re not sure how much smoke you inhaled or what was in that smoke. Until we can get you in a sterile environment, you need to keep the mask on.”

Tony rolled his eyes and then narrowed them. He followed this sequence with a quick nod of his head and fished something out of his pocket. He typed furiously and then handed the phone to Steve. 

The notes app was open and the screen read: _It was just idiot freshman. We don’t let them have anything dangerous._

“Well, we can’t be fully sure they didn’t get into something,” Steve replied, with more patience than he felt. For some reason, he got the impression that Tony hadn’t relayed that information to comfort Steve, but as a negotiating ploy to allow him to remove the mask. 

Tony scowled and motioned for the phone back. _If I promise to breathe extra deep the next time, can I take it off for four words?_

The left side of Steve’s mouth quirked up into a grin. “I guess four words won’t hurt.”

Steve barely had time to blink before Tony had pulled the mask away and said, “Thank you, Firefighter Steve.” He secured the mask back in place just fine, but Steve used the opportunity to touch Tony again. He slid the left strap slightly higher, so the mask sat better with Tony’s facial hair. 

There were those sparks again, and from the way Tony’s eyes snapped to Steve’s, he felt something, too. 

Before Steve knew it, the ambulance pulled to a stop and Sam and some of the ER docs all appeared to usher Tony into the ER for a full exam. He was left alone in the ambulance bay, holding Tony Stark’s phone and sporting a hard-on he was grateful his uniform concealed. He took care of the first by giving the phone to one of the admitting nurses he trusts, and then headed back to the station house to deal with the second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony _desperately_ needs to find Firefighter Steve and concocts a plan to make that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I am _so sorry_ for the delay on this one. The muse was just not being kind! I think I've wrestled her to the ground and made it work on this one. Also, the rating bumped up because our boys are thirsty for each other for sure and it'll make its way to the page.

“Sir,” Jarvis’ voice was tinted with the exasperation that Tony knew all too well.

“J, I’m fine,” Tony smiled at the family butler as he took another sip of his coffee.

“Sir, you have not slept more than three hours since your release from the hospital. You were under strict instructions to rest.”

“I mean, that’s two and a half more than I normally get,” Tony smirked. Before Jarvis had a chance to respond, he continued, “the lab explosion means I lost some of the best data I had on the -” he was interrupted by his phone beeping.

_Rhodey: I’m not calling in a favor for you to meet Steve the Dorito._

“For the love of pineapples, Rhodey’s being difficult, J,” Tony sighed dramatically. “Concern registered, yada yada yada, I’ll be outside in the lab, can you just get me when he’s on his way home so I can find out exactly who I’m schmoozing tonight for what cause?”

“Of course, sir,” Jarvis replied. “Of course.”

Tony had been home from the hospital for four days and was no closer to tracking down his mystery rescue-er than he had been on day one.

_“The guy that came in with me,” Tony asked his nurse. “Do you know his name?”_

_“You didn’t come in with anyone, dear,” the nurse replied patiently as she filled out something on Tony’s chart._

_“The EMT, the blond.”_

_“The EMT registered as delivering you here is Sam Wilson, and he isn’t blond, so I’m not sure who else was there,” she replied._

_Tony huffed and fell back on his pillow. The ER at Cambridge Hospital was huge and manic, but he was shocked no one else registered Firefighter Steve’s presence._

He’d launched a search for all firefighters named Steve who worked in Boston - and there was approximately forty million, give or take. He tried narrowing it to Cambridge and that wasn’t helpful. His hospital paperwork didn’t include any contact info for this Sam Wilson - who he remembered was friends with Steve the Walking Dorito - and a search for that frustratingly generic name also turned up empty.

There was also the matter of other things on his plate since returning home - namely avoiding his father and re-creating six months of data within a six day period. Both required finesse not possible if Tony took the painkillers he was prescribed for his three bruised ribs, so he was going the grin-and-bear-it route, which also hampered focus.

He pulled out his phone to text Rhodey back.

_Tony: This is a matter of life or death, Platypus._

_Rhodey: It is a matter of you getting your dick wet, which is not something that normally poses a challenge, so what is it about this dude?_

_Tony: He saved my life! I just want to thank him. That’s all._

_Rhodey: Uh huh._

_Tony: I swear._

_Rhodey: I’ve known you for too long for that bullshit. Your father is the fucking governor, Tony, he has more pull than I do. I’m a homicide detective, Tony, not the commissioner._

“Well, boys,” Tony addressed the bots gathered around him, “if Uncle Rhodey won’t help, Daddy’s going to have to resort to extreme measures.”

* * *

“ANTHONY,” Howard bellowed as he flung open the door to Tony’s workshop on the back of their family property in Brookline. Tony’d converted the carriage house to a private workspace in his mid-teens, when he’d accidentally blown up the toaster in the kitchen for the fourth time that week and his mother’s recently botoxed eyebrows had frozen into a shocked state for three days.

“Father,” Tony said genially, “what can I do for you on this fine day?”

“Why did I just get a call asking why the Boston Fire Department has been to one of your labs for small fires every week for the past seven weeks?”

The vein in Howard’s forehead was throbbing a bit and Tony knew he was on shaky ground.

“I’m in a particularly combustive phase of the experiment and the lab at MIT isn’t fully up to code yet-”

“Anthony, you are working on artificial intelligence apparati for the United States Marine Corps,” Howard gritted out. “If any part of that sentence involves combustible material, I’m having you examined for losing your damn mind.”

Tony blinked several times. “I’m working on an element -”

“Fine,” Howard interrupted. “Be obtuse and disobedient. Not anything different for you. But whatever you do, don’t singe yourself before the campaign fundraiser on Saturday.”

Tony fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I know my duty, Father.”

“Good.” Howard nodded, turned on his heel, and stomped out of the workshop.

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was 25 years old, for fucks sake, but being a Stark meant he’d be under Howard’s thumb until the curmudgeon was dead. But, no time for dwelling on Howard’s eventual death right now - there was one last mission to execute in Operation: Dorito.

“Okay, boys,” he turned to the bots. “Let’s get Daddy laid.”

* * *

“STEVIE” Bucky bellowed as the alarm sounded. “Chem fire, minor but needs checking out, Brookline. Get your ass in gear.”

“Fuck you, Buck,” Steve called back. “I’m already dressed.”

“The language on my gentle ears,” Clint replied as all three met at the engine.

“Address?” Steve hopped in the driver’s seat.

Bucky smirked. “190 Warren.”

Steve’s eyebrow shot up.

A rumor had been flying through the Boston Fire Department for about two months that something was wrong with the Stark kid. Ever since that big fire at MIT, crews had been called to nearly every lab around the city that he was known to use. The fires were all small and basically contained by the time the engine arrived. Approximately four days after each incident, a large donation appeared to the house that responded with a note of thanks from Tony Stark himself.

They’d never been summoned to the mansion before, though.

“And they specifically said chemical fire?” Steve clarified, turning slightly to catch Bucky’s eye.

Bucky nodded. “You gonna keep your tongue in your mouth?”

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed the radio. “22 Chem ETA 20.”

“Because I know you haven’t dropped this ridiculous idea of-”

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice held an edge of threat.

“Your walls are thin, pal,” Bucky smirked. “Roommate privileges.”

“Someday, I’m going to leave you at a site and no one is going to miss you,” Steve replied as the radio squawked some more instructions. Bucky responded to them and directed Steve through the streets.

“If he’s here,” Bucky said, with a hint of finality, “if these rumors are true and he’s setting fires intentionally because he’s gone nuts, then I’m just saying be careful.”

“Fine, Buck, whatever,” Steve replied. “Can we professional now?”

“Sure, as long as we can stay professional once you see Stark.”

* * *

It was chaos when they arrived. The press had gotten wind of a fire at the Stark mansion, and Steve growled as he unpacked the truck and headed to the back of the property. The reports were that the fire was contained to the barn and was largely put out, but there was smoldering.

Bucky started directing the team around the building and Steve thought he caught Tony out of the corner of his eye and forced himself to listen to Bucky on the comms instead. _Rogers, focus. You can’t do anything with him if he’s dead from chemical burns._

“I need graphite powder and at least six blankets,” Bucky said and Clint replied that he’d get the graphite from the truck. Nat replied that she could handle the blankets and that left Steve to…

Come face to face with a giant robotic claw on wheels.

Clutching a fire extinguisher and whirling its wheels in the mud.

“DUMMY!”

Steve’s head whipped towards the voice and he saw Tony - for sure this time - running towards him.

“Dummy, we have talked about how you greet people! I swear I’m selling you for parts or donating you to a community college if you don’t learn some manners and holy shit it’s Firefighter Steve.”

Tony skidded to a stop right in front of both Steve and the giant claw thing - _that had a name?_ \- and Steve clocked a few soot stains on Tony’s face and clothes.

“Firefighter Steve,” Tony repeated, his voice slightly strangled. “Fancy seeing you here!”

“Well,” Steve said slowly, letting a grin spread over his face. “This is a fire. And I fight those.”

“Well, it’s under control,” Tony said quickly and an awkward silence fell between them before the claw nudged Tony.

“Dummy-”

“Oh, I thought that’s what you were calling me,” Steve laughed. He heard Bucky through the radio and he did the single worst move that he ever could for his career and he turned down the volume. He looked back up at Tony’s grin. _Worth it._

“Ha! No! Firefighter Steve, meet Droid: Universal Machine Excavator - or, DUM-E. My first child,” Tony preened and then smacked DUM-E’s claw. “Forgive his manners, he’s a toddler. We just finished potty training.”

“With WD-40?” Steve asked before he could think better of it. _Please let him know that was a joke_.

Tony snorted. “Eats right through the diapers.”

Steve smiled and extended his hand to the claw. “DUM-E, I’m Steve. Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you.”

To Steve’s eternal surprise, the claw gripped Steve’s hand and gently shook it, making some bleeping noises as it did.

“Yes, DUM-E, you can get a new extinguisher now,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“What?”

“Well, these fires,” Tony rubbed the back of his neck as a slight blush graced his cheeks and Steve nearly had to bite his hand to keep from grabbing for Tony, “they’ve taken a toll on our boy here, and he’s gotten a little jumpy. He tried to put out today’s with his favorite extinguisher, but it was pretty empty and that’s why I had to call you guys out for some more graphite. But he tried his best, and he usually doesn’t, so I promised him a new extinguisher.”

Steve blinked a few times and wondered what version of Alice’s wonderland he’d found in the leafy enclave of Brookline.

“And this is when you walk away slowly and I never see you again,” Tony sighed.

“What?” Steve shook his head. “No, I was just processing. He’s a really impressive…”

“Robot,” Tony smiled.

“I was going to go with claw on wheels, so robot sounds better,” Steve laughed.

Tony stepped a bit closer to Steve and lowered his voice. “You left before I could say thank you. Before, at the hospital, I couldn’t thank you and I didn’t know your name, and I’ve been trying to… anyway. Thank you. For saving my life.”

“It’s literally my job,” Steve smiled, but took a step closer to Tony. “But you’re welcome.”

“Can I repay you?”

“Your tax dollars pay me.”

Tony snorted. “And yours pay my dad, so let’s keep doing this dance, shall we? Anyway, let me buy you dinner as a thanks.”

The spark that had been there on the back of the ambulance was charging across the air between the two of them. Steve could tell from the look in Tony’s eyes that it wasn’t all in Steve’s head. _Ha! Take that, Bucky. I’m not such a baby gay after all._

“ROGERS!”

Moment interrupted by Clint stalking up to the pair of them, Tony jumped back a bit from Steve and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Rogers, I swear to Jesus and his mother that you are -” Clint stopped short when he recognized Tony. “Oh, sorry, Dr. Stark. Chief Barnes is actually looking for you. Everything’s out and we’re going to order you a new graphite supply, but he needs to check over some inventory in the lab with you.”

“Got it,” Tony smiled. “Good to see you, Firefighter Steve.”

As Tony sauntered off, Clint cut a look at Steve. “Dick and tongue back in their proper places and I’d tread carefully because I think Chief’s gonna have your nut sack for turning down your radio.”

_Worth it._

* * *

When Steve showed up for his next shift, two days later, there was an Amazon box sitting on his bunk. Eyebrows quirked in confusion, he opened the box and found a bottle of WD-40 and a note.

_Firefighter Steve -_

_Like I said, I owe you my life, and that at least buys you dinner._

_6174948276._

_Tony (and DUM-E)_

Steve chuckled and grabbed his phone.

_Steve: Firefighter Steve here. I think I’m holding DUM-E’s food? What does Tony eat?_

_Tony: A lot of things, handsome. Care to choose from the menu?_

“Jesus fuck,” Steve swore.

_Tony: Mostly pizza and cheeseburgers though._

_Tony: Occasionally dick._

_Tony: But mostly burgers._

_Steve: I like all three of those things._

_Tony: When’s your available meal time where you’re not saving the citizens of our great metropolis?_

_Steve: Tomorrow night, actually. My shift ends at 5._

_Tony: Are you opposed to Mission Hill?_

Steve blew out a breath. It was a hike, but he’d gone further for less.

_Steve: No. I can get there around 6?_

_Tony: Squealing Pig by the Brigham T stop. I’ve got a thing at Brigham and Women’s in the afternoon. You’ll be a good reward._

Steve ignored the heat the rushed to his cheeks and the blood that rushed to his cock and typed back.

_Steve: See you then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are, obviously, life. 
> 
> For anyone curious, [this is the Stark mansion](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/186+190-Warren-St-Brookline-MA-02445/2082630473_zpid/?).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It liiiiiives. Thanks to a combination of sabre, jeh, and the POTS server - I think this may get finished sooner rather than later.

Steve had never understood the phrase “walking on Cloud 9” until after the night at Squealing Pig. From Stark’s reputation, he assumed there would be flirting, maybe some making out in a dark corner of the pub, but he hadn’t expected…

_“There are a few ways this can go, handsome,” Tony said as the bar staff kicked them out at closing time. “We can say goodbye right now and assume that my thanks have been given sufficiently and never see each other again.”_

_“Nope, next,” Steve replied._

_Tony grinned wolfishly. “Option two is that we agree to see each other again sometime in the near future without clear plans.”_

_“Nope again,” Steve said and looped a finger through the belt loop on Tony’s trousers. “Let me help narrow some things down. I’m not on board with any option that doesn’t include seeing more of - both physically and time wise - as soon as possible.”_

_“Well, then Captain,” Tony whispered just before he captured Steve’s mouth, “it’s a good thing I have my driver on standby and a standing account at the Doubletree down the street.”_

But it wasn’t just the sex which was - to be perfectly clear - mindblowing, it was that he found himself telling Tony things he never told anyone. Like that while he dreamed of being captain of a firehouse - he was petrified he’d never be good at the politics it required, that he wanted to adopt a kid as soon as he found someone to settle down with, that he dreamed of doing a painting tour through Italy.

And Tony had responded to each one of those statements with cheer and, with a few, a plan.

_“Well, Italy is easy. Ma’s family still all live in a town just north of Naples and I think I have a cousin who does art of some kind.”_

_“Are you inviting me to meet your Italian family?”_

_Tony blanched slightly. “Sorry, I get excited and weird and I-”_

_Steve cut him off with a kiss. “No. Thank you.”_

He knew what Buck and all the gossip sites said about Tony, but if he really did dump people after four dates, why were they talking about meeting families?

As he wandered down that mental path, his phone buzzed.

_WhatsApp: Phosphate and Graphite_

_Tony: Weird question._

_Steve: Weirder than the one about if firefighters found eggplants homoerotic?_

_Tony: Possibly, no promises_

_Tony: Do you own a tux?_

_Steve: Tony, you know my salary. The whole city knows my salary. Do you think I own a tux?_

_Steve: But that’s not weird, just odd. Why do you need to know?_

_Tony: shit, doing this in the wrong order._

_Tony: There’s a big fundraiser for my father’s re-election campaign on Sat. Black tie, I think Hillary’s coming to speak I can’t remember. Fancy keeping me awake?_

Steve blinked at the screen a few times and then pulled up the internet browser to Google what Tony was talking about. The first hit was an announcement that Hillary Clinton was speaking at Governor Stark’s re-election fundraiser, an event which was $10,000 a plate.

Tony was inviting him to a fundraiser where the forks cost more than his rent.

_Tony: are you busy that night? On shift? Sorry, should have asked if you were free first._

_Steve: No, it’s my weekend off._

_Steve: I just never been to something that fancy before._

_Steve: Are you sure?_

_Tony: Steve, if this thing cost $10 it would probably be fun. The higher the price tag, the higher the level of my boredom and my father has decreed that I must behave myself, which means no talking shop at the table and pretending to give a fuck who the junior senator from Massachusetts is. If nothing else, you can poke me with a salad fork when I start to nod off._

_Steve snorted. “Man, we live different lives.” He ignored the voice in his head - which sounded an AWFUL lot like Bucky telling him that as a bad thing - and typed back._

_Steve: With the promise of inflicting pain on you, I can’t turn that down._

_Tony: Oh, Captain, you got a kink I don’t know about?_

_Steve: There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Dr. Stark._

* * *

“Your mouth,” Tony groaned, knowing he wasn’t coherent. “It has to be classified as illegal in at least ten states.”

Instead of responding, Steve simply slid his finger deeper into Tony’s ass as he sucked just a little harder.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.”

One of the perks of being in the family for one of these things is that the governor’s team got Tony a room at whatever hotel they were supposed to be at. It was a security measure - easier to secure him in a hotel suite sometimes if there were paparazzi out front - as well as a comfort one.

Heavy on the “comfort” at this particular event.

Tony had swallowed his tongue earlier in the evening when Steve had climbed into the limo.

_“I…”_

_Steve looked self-consciously down at himself. “Shit, is it white tie or something? The guy at the tux shop said this would work.”_

_“I didn’t know rented clothing could look that good,” Tony rasped out._

_Steve grinned. “Men’s Warehouse had some customizable options and I got it tailored this morning. They had to work fast, you didn’t give me much notice.”_

_“Then I guess the only solution to that is to get you your own so we don’t have to pressure Men’s Warehouse in the future. But are they right? With the ads?”_

_“Uhmmm,” Steve murmured as he leaned into Tony, “I do love the way I look. But I like how you look a lot better.”_

They’d circulated the room and Tony was frequently amazed at how Steve seemed to know everyone, even though he’d obviously never met them before. There was just something about Steve that put people at ease and Tony couldn’t quite put his finger on it. At least, not until after they’d met one of the Patriot’s players and Steve told Tony he was heading outside for a minute.

_“I just fucking shook Tom Brady’s hand,” Steve said with a delirious giggle that made him on the verge of hyperventilating. “I just… Holy shit, Tony. I knew there’d be big wigs here, but holy shit.”_

_“Yeah, Tommy’s a Republican for the tax breaks and a Democrat for the publicity. I figured he’d be here.”_

_Steve blinked a few times. “I spent the last bunch of days researching who usually comes to these things so I didn’t make a fool of myself, I mean, this ain’t my world, Tony, and I didn’t wanna embarrass you even though I’m just the arm candy, but I didn’t expect… Tom fucking Brady, Tony.”_

_Tony’s heart nearly exploded at that idea - that Steve would take this so seriously, respect Tony that much… He swallowed the lump in his throat and replied. “Yeah, well, he’ll leave before the meal and speeches, so I’m glad you got the chance.”_

_The wonder in Steve’s eyes as he turned them on Tony made Tony’s breath stop for a minute. “Thank you for this, seriously.”_

_“Are you joking?” Tony laughed. “You’ve been incredible in there. I think Carol’s gonna hire you for the campaign.”_

_“Eh,” Steve said, “I hate politics. I’m just a firefighter from Southie trying to impress a cute boy.”_

_“Well, mission accomplished,” Tony said and leaned in for a kiss._

Instead of heading back into the ballroom, Tony had checked his watch and realized they had about forty-five minutes before anything else on the schedule that would require Tony’s presence.

So he quickly added “sex in the hotel suite” to his own personal schedule.

“I’m gonna come,” Tony said and Steve popped himself off. He crawled up Tony’s body and gripped his cock firmly. Tony put his hand on top of Steve and together they brought Tony to orgasm.

“I’m going to demand invitations to all future fundraisers if they include these kinds of interludes,” Steve said, still breathing heavy.

“Only for handsome firefighters,” Tony said.

“I’ll let Buck know to get ready.”

Tony snorted and ignored the voice in his head that said he could love this man.

* * *

Steve entered the firehouse the next day to wolf whistles and a whole host of commentary about ‘getting some, Rogers’. He found Bucky’s eyes and his best friend jerked his head to indicate that they should talk in Bucky’s small office.

“You stop to look at Twitter this morning in between the fancy hotel and slumming it with us?”

Steve narrowed his eyes at Bucky. “What -”

Bucky interrupted him by swiveling his computer screen to let Steve see what was covering it. Namely, photos of Steve and Tony from the night before.

“I know that look,” Bucky said quietly. “That’s how you looked at Tommy Salido and that’s how we knew you were gay, buddy. You look at people like that when you love ‘em and want to give your life for ‘em and if you’re looking at Stark like that on date, what, three? Pal, you’re fucked and you better watch out because on Stark Time, you got one date left.”

Steve sat in shock for a few moments, not sure what of Bucky’s monologue to react to first.

“Two,” Steve finally decided on. “That was our second date. And he’s different with me, I can tell.”

“You can tell.”

“Don’t start, James.”

“Don’t first name me, Steven.”

The two looked at each other - glared, more realistically - for several beats before Bucky took a deep breath. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m a fucking adult, Buck. I can make my own choices.”

“I know you can, I just… he’s got a reputation.”

“Are we slut shaming people now?”

Bucky’s jaw ticked and Steve knew he was drawing this out a little much. “Sorry, Buck, I just… I like him. A lot.”

“You’re falling for him,” Bucky corrected.

“Maybe,” Steve admitted, “but I’m fine. We’re having fun and we’ll see where it goes.”

“Those are very contradictory statements,” Bucky said. “Seeing where it goes is not falling for him and vice versa.”

“I’m done with this if you are,” Steve replied instead of addressing. “Actually, I’m done with this conversation whether you are or not.” Without waiting for Bucky’s response, he got up and headed back out into the common area. He was about to flop on a couch and join in making fun of whatever Housewife show Anderson had DVRd recently when his phone went off.

_WhatsApp: Dr. Stark & Mr. September_

_Tony: I’ve decided that if you’re not in a pinup calendar it’s some sort of crime._

Steve smiled to himself. Tony was thinking about him. People didn’t do that with people who had a countdown clock.

_Steve: Why September?_

_Tony: It’s an important month._

_Steve: Why?_

_Tony: Because it is._

_Steve: Why?_

_Tony: Are you four?_

_Tony: don't’ answer that, i know you’re not. Your dick is not four._

_Tony: and i’m not a pedophile_

_Tony: and this is going terrible places_

_Tony: September was the month that gutenberg debuted the printing press, which is the single greatest invention the world has ever known in terms of changing the trajectory of human history and sending us down a completely new path. Except maybe learning how to start fire, that was pretty crucial. But the fucking printing press, Steve. Can you imagine how delayed we’d be if he’d listened to all his detractors and given up?_

_Tony: So, yeah, september’s important. You should be on an important month._

Steve knew his cheeks were bright red, he could feel their warmth, and if he didn’t get out of the common room soon, he’d never hear the end of it, so he scrambled up and towards the bunk room.

_Steve: I’ll take it._

_Steve: We don’t have a pinup calendar, for the record_

_Tony: Shame_

_Tony: what if i personally funded it_

_Steve: i can promise you don’t want to see mccowsky topless_

_Tony: noted_

_Tony: This joke is getting more labored than i meant it to be_

_Steve: what did you want it to be_

_Tony: a quick way for me to tell you that i think you’re hot_

_Steve: well, you told me you’re an overachiever._

_Tony: LOL_

_Tony: i did. I am._

_Tony: okay, going into the lab with no signal._

_Tony: stay safe while i can’t obsessively monitor the scanner okay?_

Steve licked his lips to keep from smiling and sent back a thumbs up.

He and Tony were totally on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon: are they _really_ on the same page?


End file.
